File sharing applications allow several different users to collectively share information. Several clients may access the shared file asynchronously on a server. A client may establish a peer-to-peer network with another client such that both clients may access the shared file synchronously and directly (i.e., in real time). A client may be accessing the shared file on either the peer-to-peer network or the server when connectivity is lost. Connectivity to the server may be lost when the server crashes or when the client disconnects from the server. Connectivity to the peer-to-peer network may be lost when two clients are no longer in the same vicinity or when one of clients disconnects from the peer-to-peer network. In either case, the client must manually reconnect to a peer-to-peer network or a server to regain access to the shared file.